


HQ Mercury AU

by mercuryonfire



Series: HQMercuryAU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryonfire/pseuds/mercuryonfire
Summary: hinata and kageyama sort out their differences in a sexy way
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: HQMercuryAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212794
Kudos: 18





	HQ Mercury AU

“I-I’m sorry,” Kageyama groaned, “It’s just so hot in here and you’re so close and,” Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut to avoid looking at Hinata while he moaned. Hinata could feel Kageyama grow and throb against his thigh. 

“Kageyama, stop moving,” Hinata growled, placing his hands firmly on Kageyama’s hips, feeling himself harden against the other boy. 

“Hinata, are you..?” The taller whispered, and found his hand had grazed the gingers halfheartedly stoned cock without thinking. “Oh,” he gasped under his breath. “It’s big,” he whined, and gripped it fully. Hinata took in a sharp breath and rocked his hips into the hand holding him. 

“Kageyama, if you’re not careful...” Hinata trailed off, resting his head on Kageyama’s firm chest. 

“If I’m not careful, what, Shoyou?” Kageyama whispered sensually into Hinata’s ear. “What’s going to happen if I’m not careful?” He stroked the smaller boy languidly. Hinata growled and pushed Kageyama to his knees. 

“Or I’ll fuck your throat until you lose your voice, Tobio,” Hinata moaned, releasing his cock and pressing it flush to the bright red, wet lips that belonged to his new lover. Kageyama’s lips parted eagerly, tongue lolling out in anticipation. “Oh you’re a cock slut, aren’t you, Tobio?” Hinata watched as Kageyama’s eyes rolled back into his head and took Hinata all the way in his mouth. 

Hinata groaned as Kageyama buried his nose is unkempt orange pubes. As he moaned from the sensation of Hinata being all the way down his throat, sending vibrations down his cock. 

“Oh, fuck, Tobio,” Hinata groaned, “if you keep doing that I might cum.” Hinata threw his head back and buried his hands in his hair. Kageyama half laughed and moaned louder. A hot string of curses left Hinata and he began to thrust into Kageyama’s throat. 

“Tobio, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming, FUCK,” he screamed, pushing himself as far in as possible, shooting hot, white cum down Kageyama’s throat and the taller boy moaning and swallowing greedily. 

“I love you, Shoyou,” Kageyama groaned, placing his head on Hinata’s thigh. 

“I love you too, Tobio,” he sighed, caressing his cheek. “I always have.”


End file.
